gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock
Opening Spiel "This is Rock & Roll Jeopardy! And here's our host, JEFF PROBST!" Catchphrases "Hey, welcome to Rock & Roll Jeopardy/the show! Loretta/Stew, please introduce us to our players today!" - Jeff Probst "(insert occupation), (insert name)! (repeat for next two players)." - Loretta/Stew "Nice to have you guys here. You're playing for points. The player with the most points wins $5,000." - Jeff Probst (when the contestants are playing for points in the first two seasons) "Alright, let's light up the board(, Kevin)!" - Jeff Probst "There is one of Daily Double in this round. And remember, please put your response in the form of a question! We're playing for points/cash money here!" - Jeff Probst (before Round 1) "The categories are/Here are the categories: (insert categories)" - Jeff Probst "(insert category) means (insert specific meaning for rock and roll)." - Jeff Probst "(insert contestant), you won the draw/toss backstage, get us going (by picking your first category)." - Jeff Probst "It's a celebrity clue! Take a look!" - Jeff Probst "It's an audio clue. (insert clue). Listen up/carefully!" - Jeff Probst "It's a video clue. (insert clue). Take a look/Watch." - Jeff Probst "I beat you in, (insert ring-in contestant)." - Jeff Probst (when a contestant ran out of time to ring-in and respond) "Good/nice choice, it's the Daily Double!" - Jeff Probst "There it is again! Another Daily Double" - Jeff Probst "How much (of that score) are you gonna wager?" - Jeff Probst "Okay, for (insert amount), here's your Daily Double! (insert clue)." - Jeff Probst "We're gonna take a quick break and meet these guys/geniuses right after this!" - Jeff Probst (first commercial break) "Welcome back to Rock & Roll Jeopardy! And now, back to/here's your host, Jeff Probst!" - Loretta "Welcome back to Rock & Roll Jeopardy! And now, let's meet our players!" - Jeff Probst "This one's gonna be a barnburner!" - Jeff Probst "Okay, now we're going into Double Jeopardy! The point values are doubled in this round and there are two Daily Doubles. Light up the categories please!" - Jeff Probst "Player in third/last goes first, so (insert name), that's (gonna be) you! Start us off this round!" - Jeff Probst "We have about (less than) a minute left/to go." - Jeff Probst (whenever there's less than a minute left during the rounds) "The winner's gonna go home with whatever they win, and we have some prizes (as well/too). Loretta/Stew, tell us about them!" - Jeff Probst "(insert prizes). Back to you, Jeff." - Loretta/Stew "Thanks Loretta/Stew, here's our final Rock & Roll Jeopardy category. (insert category). We'll give them a couple minutes to make their wagers. We'll be right back/stick around." - Jeff Probst "Today's final Rock & Roll Jeopardy category is (insert category). Players, here's your clue. (insert clue). You have 30 seconds, good luck." - Jeff Probst "Okay, we'll start with you, (first place player), let's see your response." - Jeff Probst "Let's go next door to (second place player). What did he/she have to say?" - Jeff Probst "Down to (third player), let's see your response." - Jeff Probst "No, that's incorrect." - Jeff Probst "Good guess, but wrong." - Jeff Probst "Yeah, that's right!" - Jeff Probst "Let's see how much you wagered." - Jeff Probst "(insert winner), you're going home with (insert amount)! Congratulations! Come on over here! (insert runners up), you come over too!" - Jeff Probst Tagline "Be sure to/You can play Rock & Roll Jeopardy at VH1.com! So long, everybody!" - Jeff Probst Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:Jeopardy!